


Fast-Track

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, No Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Être coursier à vélo n'est pas de tout repos et Harry commence à déprimer. Mais quand un magnifique inconnu se fait agresser, il réalise que c'est une chance parfaite pour devenir un héros. Sans magie. AU. DRARRY. No Smut. OS. Traduction de Juliet'sEmoPhase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast-Track

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fast-Track](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164744) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Un nouveau OneShot pour vous aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier!
> 
> Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est de Juliet'sEmoPhase (encore une fois, j'adore ses écrits, j'espère que vous aussi!) et j'ai fait la traduction! Merci à Mayura Seno pour avoir corriger l'histoire!
> 
> Si certaines expressions vous semblent étranges ou non familières, c'est que je suis Québécoise. Ma beta, May, a bien essayé de me faire changer d'idée pour certaines, dans votre intérêt, mais je suis un peu tête de cochon, donc pardonnez-moi là-dessus ! :)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Fast-Track**

Harry vivait l'un de ces jours. Un de ces jours où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronchonner sur le fait qu'il avait son diplôme universitaire, qu'il était doué dans plusieurs domaines, mais qu'en raison qu'il avait désespérément besoin de payer ses factures à temps, il avait accepté ce putain de job de coursier à vélo.

Pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal à être un messager à vélo. Il y avait des jours où il adorait filer autour de Londres, s'enorgueillissant de livrer les colis à temps et même à l'avance. Il aimait ceux étiquetés « Fragile ! » encore plus, il les voyait comme un défi et ne fut jamais responsable d'un bris sur l'un d'entre eux.

Mais l'inconvénient d'un emploi comme celui-ci, c'est qu'il vous donne trop de temps pour penser et Harry pensait beaucoup trop, aujourd'hui. À comment ses amis avaient tous des carrières convenables, se mariaient... Merde, Ron et Hermione attendaient même leur premier bébé ! Et voilà où en était Harry : un emploi minable, célibataire, vivant dans une mansarde si petite qu'il pouvait à peine se tenir complètement droit en son centre.

Il soupira et fit osciller son vélo dans la rue achalandée, espérant pouvoir passer à travers les voitures stationnées et trotter les quelques pas restants jusqu'à la maison de ville de quatre étages inscrite sur son formulaire de livraison. Il remonta son sac à dos sur son épaule, ramassant en quelques secondes l'enveloppe concernée et sonna à la porte. La maison était impressionnante et, même si elle était séparée par étage – par chambre –, Harry ne pourrait jamais se permettre un tel endroit. Il se consola en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre dans le quartier de Chelsea de toute façon, cet arrondissement était plein de gens avec beaucoup plus d'argent que de bon sens, mais il se força quand même à étirer un sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Jam Pony Messager ! » annonça-t-il joyeusement au vieux bonhomme rabougri octogénaire qui fronçait les sourcils. Il portait une robe de chambre en velours marron – qui, selon Harry, pourrait sortir tout droit d'un roman de Dickens – et une pipe serrée entre ses dents.

« Vous êtes en retard, » grommela-t-il, arrachant le paquet des mains d'Harry. Ce dernier serra les dents et s'obligea à continuer de sourire.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, » répondit-il, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait livré dans le temps alloué. Certaines personnes se sentent mieux quand ils agissent comme des crétins, pour se soulager. Ces personnes mourront probablement seules, se rassura Harry. Seules dans leur grand manoir, mais pas moins isolées.

Il tendit sa tablette avec un stylet vers l'homme. « Si je peux seulement avoir votre signature... »

« Encore une connerie de technologie, » marmonna le vieux, sortant ses lunettes de sa poche et inspectant la tablette, dubitatif, comme si elle allait exploser. Pendant qu'Harry la lui tenait, il aperçut, du coin de l'oeil, un bel homme qui sortait du bâtiment d'à côté. Il était grand et ses cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils semblaient presque blancs. Son visage portait une expression sévère alors qu'il s'arrêtait en bas des quelques marches de pierre pour déposer sa valise à ses pieds et boutonner sa veste. Il parlait rapidement à quelqu'un à l'autre bout de son téléphone portable qui reposait entre sa joue et son épaule, apparemment en retard pour une réunion ou quelque chose du genre. Harry ne voulait l'espionner de façon trop évidente, il ramena donc complètement son attention au client qui était finalement en train de griffonner sur l'écran d'une main tremblante.

« Bien, » termina Harry vivement, reprenant son stylet. « Passez une bonne – » La porte se ferma devant lui. « Journée. Connard, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents en secouant la tête. Cette journée était vraiment chiante. Au moins, se calma-t-il alors qu'il retournait ramasser son vélo, il serait capable d'espionner un peu le bel éphèbe.

Le blond parlait toujours au téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ils ont annulées !? » se plaignit-il, passant son téléphone à sa main gauche pour pouvoir regarder une montre qui valait sûrement cher. « Je suis resté debout toute la nuit à travailler sur ces plans ! »

Il écouta la personne à l'autre bout du fil un moment pendant qu'Harry embarquait sur son vélo et réajustait son casque, espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop ringard. Pas que l'inconnu lui portait beaucoup d'attention, mais Harry aimait penser qu'il l'avait peut-être trouvé pas si mal, lui non plus. S'il était gay. Il y avait toujours un risque qu'il ne le soit pas, mais Harry était plutôt doué pour les reconnaître et savoir qui était éligible pour un flirt, et ce gars remplissait définitivement tous les critères.

Harry regarda son horaire sur sa tablette alors que le blond souffla et frotta sa main libre contre ses yeux. « J'imagine, » soupira-t-il. Harry se dit qu'il était peut-être sur attente pendant que quelqu'un reportait leur rendez-vous.

Harry soupira, lui aussi. Il n'avait rien à livrer pour le moment. Il pouvait simplement se promener dans le coin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dans West London décide qu'il avait besoin de faire bouger quelque chose d'urgence. Il pourrait retourner au bureau central, pensa-t-il, mais chaque fois, il se retrouvait à devoir retourner à son point de départ et ça lui faisait seulement perdre son temps.

Il ne remarqua qu'à moitié l'adolescent qui rôdait dans le coin ; la rue était achalandée de piétons et bruyante du grondement du trafic, alors ce n'était pas surprenant. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il voûtait ses épaules sous son chandail qui accrocha l'attention d'Harry à la dernière seconde, juste à temps pour voir le garçon se baisser, sa main attrapant la poignée de la mallette du blond avant de se mettre à courir.

« NON ! » cria l'homme, son corps faisant un mouvement vers l'avant, mais le gamin était déjà dix mètres plus loin.

Harry n'y pensa même pas. Il ajusta la vitesse de son vélo et sauta sur les pédales, passant tout droit à côté de l'étranger encore sous le choc, son téléphone bien serré dans sa main. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait ce qu'il fallait ; tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa journée avait été merdique jusque là, mais à voir l'expression sur le visage du blond, on aurait pu croire que le gamin venait tout juste de kidnapper son enfant, et Harry serait maudit s'il laissait passer ça sans se battre.

Il fila entre les personnes déjà écartées à cause du voleur en fuite. Harry pouvait lui donner du crédit, le gamin était rapide comme l'éclair, mais il n'était pas de taille contre lui et son vélo. C'est probablement pour ça qu'après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil pour voir s'il était poursuivi, il se précipita directement dans le trafic.

« Merde ! » jura Harry, ralentissant et slalomant entre deux voitures stationnées, reconnaissant que celle en mouvement ait appuyé sur les freins pour laisser Harry embarquer sur la route. Le voyou était déjà de l'autre côté, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais Harry décida de gagner du terrain avant d'essayer de traverser la voie opposée. À la place, il se mit à rouler au centre, entre les véhicules qui avançaient en sens inverse, sa tête faisant constamment des allers-retours pour être sûr de ne pas perdre l'adolescent de vue.

Bien assez tôt, une rue latérale apparut et, si ses prédictions étaient justes, c'était là où le gosse se précipiterait. Harry était déjà en train d'analyser les voitures à son côté et réussit à dévier son vélo entre elles et la camionnette arrêtée devant la pâtisserie, sur le coin de la rue.

Cette rue était beaucoup plus tranquille. Harry se pencha contre son guidon, sentant son sang brûler à travers ses cuisses alors qu'il réduisait l'espace entre eux... plus proche... jusqu'à ce que...

Il arriva aux côtés du voleur et fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser : donner un coup de roue et lui foncer directement dedans, l'affalant sur le béton alors que sa main lâchait la mallette qui vola loin d'eux. Malheureusement, Harry plongea lui aussi, s'écrasant contre le sol dur, le choc blessant son épaule et égratignant sa peau, ses jambes enchevêtrées douloureusement dans le cadre de son propre vélo.

Le garçon se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, haletant et regardant Harry hargneusement. Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'éloigna étonnamment rapidement pour quelqu'un qui boitait. Harry ne s'en soucia pas, gémissant alors qu'il s'asseyait plus confortablement sur son cul, poussant son vélo loin de lui et frottant son coude qui saignait. L'attaché-case était juste quelques mètres plus loin, à moitié en dessous d'une Hatchback rouge stationnée, toujours fermé et à peine égratigné de sa chute.

L'exploit d'Harry avait attiré une petite foule et quelques personnes se rapprochaient, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Mais à travers eux, une silhouette dans tous ses états se frayait un chemin, ses cheveux blonds visibles avant toute chose. Il aperçut rapidement Harry assis sur le sol, son bien volé reposant à quelques mètres de lui qu'il se pressa de ramasser.

« Oh putain, merci ! » s'exclama-t-il, s'affaissant devant Harry et agrippant ses épaules. « Oh nom de Dieu, oh merci, merci, merci ! » Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry, une main couvrant son visage, l'autre reposant contre le cuir de la mallette. « Vous êtes mon héros. »

Harry fit un léger sourire incertain alors que quelques personnes inspectaient ses blessures et lui demandait s'il voulait qu'ils appellent une ambulance. « Non, non, » répondit-il, un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, leur faisant signe de la main qu'ils pouvaient repartir. « Je vais bien, c'est moins pire que ça en a l'air. » Après une vie entière à se blesser constamment, il savait que, même si ses blessures chauffaient, il n'aurait qu'à les rincer et elles seraient guéries d'ici plus ou moins une semaine.

Le blond prenait de lentes et profondes inspirations et semblait retrouver son calme. « Merci, » dit-il de nouveau, baissant sa main et regardant Harry sincèrement. Il avait de magnifiques yeux argentés et Harry dut prendre une seconde pour s'en remettre.

« Oh, hé, pas de problème, » répondit-il, commençant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Le type se releva rapidement, offrant sa main pour aider Harry qui la prit, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. « Vous sembliez sérieusement vouloir ravoir votre mallette. »

La petite foule commença à se disperser avec des sourires et des hochements de tête auxquels Harry répondait, pour les rassurer qu'il allait vraiment bien et les remercier de leur préoccupation.

L'inconnu secoua sa tête tristement, ramassa son attaché-case et le serra contre sa poitrine. Sa veste s'était détachée, révélant une plus grande partie de sa chemise blanche, sans un pli malgré sa course, et une cravate turquoise foncé qui mettait joliment en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux. « Je suis tellement stupide, » dit-il alors qu'Harry remettait son vélo debout et donnait un coup dans la béquille de stationnement. Il ne semblait pas avoir de dommages et Harry était vraiment reconnaissant de cela parce qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de payer des réparations en ce moment.

« Vous n'êtes pas stupide, » le contredit Harry, attrapant sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac et prenant une gorgée. « Ce n'est pas vraiment fréquent les agressions dans cette région. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » continua l'étranger, prenant la bouteille que lui offrait Harry et buvant une bonne rasade. Il tapota sa mallette. « Les plans qu'il y a là-dedans sont les originaux, il n'y a aucune copie de sauvegarde. J'étais trop en retard et je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Normalement, j'ai trois copies de secours, même parfois quatre. » Il secoua de nouveau la tête et haussa ses sourcils en regardant Harry. « J'aurais été extrêmement dans la merde si vous n'aviez pas poursuivi et attrapé ce type. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Il a réussi à s'enfuir, » répondit-il, ne faisant qu'énoncer l'évidence, mais le blond secoua sa tête encore plus fort.

« Je m'en fous, » dit-il fermement. « Ces dessins sont pour un accord qui pourrait valoir des millions, c'est tout ce dont je me soucis. » Il inspira profondément, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, et lui tendit la main. « Merci beaucoup, » réitéra-t-il encore une fois, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il était heureux d'avoir pu sauver ce bel inconnu d'un monde de regrets, il pouvait dealer avec quelques excuses maladroites.

« Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème, » insista-t-il, serrant la main qui lui était tendue, elle était chaude et agréable dans la poigne d'Harry. Il essaya de supprimer l'image fugace d'avoir ces mains quelque part d'autre sur son corps, mais sans grande réussite.

« Laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille, » s'exclama soudainement le blond, lâchant sa main et gesticulant fébrilement. « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûr d'être en mesure de le faire, mais vous pourriez toujours venir à mon appartement et vous nettoyer, je pourrais vous faire du thé ou quelque chose ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait. « Oui, bien sûr, » bégaya-t-il. « Ce serait génial. »

L'adonis lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et ils commencèrent à revenir sur leurs pas, le vélo d'Harry roulant entre eux. « Je m'appelle Drago, en passant, Drago Malefoy. » Il tapota ses doigts contre le cuir, sa mallette serrée contre sa poitrine de nouveau.

Harry aurait normalement fait une blague à propos des noms stupides que donnaient les gens riches à leurs enfants, mais constata qu'il ne pouvait en trouver une à ce moment. C'était tellement un nom hors du commun, magnifique mais fort.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Drago, je m'appelle Harry, » lui dit-il en regardant avec amusement Drago passer sa main nerveusement dans ses fins cheveux blonds.

« Et viens-tu souvent à la rescousse des pauvres architectes désespérés, Harry ? » lui demanda-t-il, arrivant à lui adressant un léger sourire qu'Harry lui rendit.

« Oh oui, » rit-il. « Un mec doit gagner sa vie, les entreprises de coursiers ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, tu sais. »

Cela fit aussi rire Drago et Harry pouvait voir qu'il commençait à se relaxer. Pendant qu'il marchait, Harry écrivit un texto avec son pouce, une main toujours sur le guidon, disant à son patron qu'il s'était fait rentré dedans à vélo et demandait d'avoir une pause repas plus longue. Il reçut une réponse quasiment immédiatement lui disant de prendre le reste de sa journée pour se reposer et, soudainement, sa journée ne semblait plus aussi nulle qu'il le pensait.

« Je suis tellement désolé que tu te sois blessé, » commença Drago alors qu'il traversait la route principale, se dirigeant vers sa demeure. « J'aurais dû dire ça dès le début, j'étais trop inquiet par ces stupides dessins. Est-ce que tu vas bien, as-tu besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? »

Harry gloussa ; il ne l'avait clairement pas écouté parler avec les gens qui étaient venus pour l'aider. « Je vais bien, honnêtement, » répondit-il. « Une fois que je vais avoir nettoyé le sang, il n'y aura que quelques égratignures. »

« Bien, » dit Drago, sortant ses clés et déverrouillant la porte principale. « Je veux t'aider autant que je le peux. Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux et je pourrais te passer quelques vêtements ? »

Harry baissa son regard alors qu'ils entraient dans la fraîcheur du hall d'entrée, hors de portée des rayons du soleil de midi. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait déchiré son short et que son chandail était taché de sang. « Oh ! Merci, » réagit-il. « Ce serait génial. » Ils placèrent le vélo d'Harry en dessous de la cage d'escalier et montèrent.

L'appartement de Drago se trouvait au deuxième étage et faisait trois fois la taille de celui d'Harry. Encore une fois, il essaya de rassembler assez d'énergie pour être jaloux, mais il se retrouva plutôt à apprécier le style et le décor de la place. Étant architecte, ce ne fut pas surprenant de trouver plusieurs tableaux artistiques sur les murs et sculptures modernes parsemées sur les étagères et tables basses. C'était certainement plus sophistiqué que les affiches de films d'horreur et sciences-fictions d'Harry. Il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être une raison du pourquoi son appartement ne faisait qu'une fraction de celui de Drago.

« Alors, » commença Drago, se promenant dans son appart. Harry repéra une pièce remplie de quelques grands chevalets, un tableau blanc et un ordinateur avec deux moniteurs, mais ce fut de sa chambre que Drago sortit. « Je vais te chercher quelques trucs, l'accès à la salle de bain est par ma chambre, est-ce que je peux te faire un thé – ou café ? »

« Un thé, » déclara Harry, examinant la bibliothèque. « Avec deux sucres, merci. »

Drago le fit entrer dans la salle de bain carrelée de tuiles blanches et lui tendit une pile de jeans, de chemises et une serviette propre. « Utilise tout ce que tu veux, tu peux prendre ton temps, je n'ai plus de réunion pour aujourd'hui alors je vais être, tu sais, ici. » dit-il, gesticulant ses mains presque frénétiquement. « Je vais... » Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration. « Désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire agresser. » Il fit un bref signe de tête. « Je serai dans la cuisine, à préparer le thé contenant le moins de caféine possible. »

Harry étendit le bras et serra son épaule. « Flippe autant que tu le veux, » commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Mon patron m'a donné ma journée. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de boire ce thé et que tu me dises tout à propos de ce projet que j'ai sauvé pour toi. » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, pour faire bonne mesure.

« Ça semble bien, » répondit Drago, se relâchant un peu de soulagement. Le moment flotta un peu et Harry se sentit soudainement audacieux.

« Alors, » entama-t-il doucement. « Que dirais-tu de m'offrir à dîner ? Je crois que ça nous mettrait à égalité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les sourcils de Drago se haussèrent et, pendant une seconde, Harry crut qu'il avait mal interprété la situation. « Tu veux dire... comme un rancard ? »

Harry eut un sourire crispé. « Nah, je veux dire, pas si ce n'est pas... si tu n'es pas... »

« J'en serais ravi, » l'interrompit Drago. Ce fut le tour d'Harry d'être surpris, mais le blond se mit à lui sourire d'une façon si éblouissante que tous ses doutes disparurent. « J'adorerais vraiment. »

Harry sourit à son tour. D'un coup, ça valait la peine d'avoir enduré tous ses clients emmerdants et son coude qui l'élançait et ce manque de direction dans sa vie. Il avait trouvé son héros intérieur et il s'était même trouvé un délicieux rancard. « J'adorerais vraiment aussi, » termina-t-il.

Ouep. Aujourd'hui était finalement une journée plutôt bien, décida-t-il.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter, moi et Juliet'sEmoPhase adorons les lire! ^^


End file.
